


7x02 "The Garden" Fic Coda

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: The 100 Season 7 Codas [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode: s07e02 The Garden, Gen, POV Hope Diyoza, Post-Episode: s07e02 The Garden, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, episode coda, fic coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Hope is lost without her family.
Series: The 100 Season 7 Codas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	7x02 "The Garden" Fic Coda

**Author's Note:**

> God, I loved this episode. I may have cried about Octavia twice, and little Hope is now my child.

The dark night was too quiet.

Alone.

Hope was alone. And she knew calling for her mom or her Auntie O would do nothing. She’d hid, she’d stayed quiet.

She wished she hadn’t.

Hope stood at the shore, the darkened sky alight with the stars and the rings. But the Anomaly was hopelessly gone. She felt frozen, even as her mind urged her to take a step forward. Step forward, into the lake. Just dive, dive... And she’d find them. One more step and maybe it’d be far enough. Maybe they’d come back.

The water lapped at the shores, the sound slamming up against the emptiness getting carved up inside of her.

She managed to move, too shocked to cry, till the water gently washed against her boots. She stared up at the stars, wondering where they were, wishing she could be there with them.

Hope sat down on in the gravel and mud and pulled her knees to her chest. She began rocking back and forth.

Her family, her family, her family!

Her family was gone!

What would her mom tell her to do?

What would Auntie O tell her to do?

Her mind answered, but didn’t bring it to the forefront, denying it, denying _this_. Denying, denying, denying...

This wasn’t her life. It couldn’t be.

But it was.

And her family would tell her to survive.


End file.
